Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Hungarian
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Hungarian translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : cookie:aprósütemény : cookiePlural: süti : perSecond: másodpercenként : menu: menü : stats/stastistics: statisztika : updates: hírek : store: bolt : general: általános : prestige: presztizs : total: összesen : producing: teljesítmény: : sell: elad : upgrades unlocked: feloldott fejlesztések : unlocked: feloldva : achievements: díjak : milk: tej : raspberryMilk: málnás tej : chocolateMilk: csokis tej : plainMilk: sima tej : prestigeNote: (Jegyzet : minden mennyei morzsa +2% CpS szorzót ad. Több morzsát szerezhetsz, ha sok sütivel kezdesz új játékot.) : milkNote: (Jegyzet : tejet díjakkal szerzel. A tej idővel különleges fejlesztéseket ad.) : shadowAchievement: rejtett díjak : shadowNote: (Ezeket vagy nehéz elérni, vagy nem fair díjak. Nem adnak tejet.) 'Buildings' '''Cursor' :singularName: kurzor :pluralName: kurzorok :actionName: kattintva :description: 10 másodpercenként kattint egyet. Grandma :singularName: nagymama :pluralName: nagymamák :actionName: sütve :description: Egy kedves nagyi, aki sütiket süt. Farm :singularName: farm :pluralName: farmok :actionName: termelve :description: Sütiket termeszt sütimagokból. Factory :singularName: gyár :pluralName: gyárak :actionName: legyártva :description: Nagy mennyiségű sütit gyárt. Mine :singularName: bánya :pluralName: bányák :actionName: bányászva :description: Sütitésztát és csokiforgácsokat bányász ki. Bank :singularName: bank :pluralName: bankok :actionName: bankolva :description: Sütiket generál kamatból. Temple :singularName: templom :pluralName: templomok :actionName: felfedezve :description: Teli van drága, ősi csokoládéval. Wizard's Tower :singularName: Varázslótorony :pluralName: varázslótornyok :actionName: megidézve :description: Sütiket idéz varázslatokkal. Shipment :singularName: űrhajó :pluralName: űrhajók :actionName: leszállítva :description: Friss sütiket hoz a Sütibolygóról. Alchemy lab :singularName: alkímialabor :pluralName: alkímialaborok :actionName: átváltoztatva :description: Az aranyat sütivé változtatja! Portal :singularName: portál :pluralName: portálok :actionName: áthozva :description: Kaput nyit a Sütiverzumba. Time machine :singularName: időgép :pluralName: időgépek :actionName: megmentve :description: Sütiket hoz a múltból, mielőtt még megették volna őket. Antimatter condenser :singularName: antianyag kondenzátor :pluralName: antianyag kondenzátorok :actionName: kondenzálva :description: Az univerzum antianyagát sütikké kondenzálja. Prism :singularName: prizma :pluralName: prizmák :actionName: átalakítva :description: Magát a fényt alakítja sütikké. 'News ticker' 'Cookie based' : 0: Sütiket szeretnél készíteni. De nem akarja megenni senki. : 5: Az első adagot kidobod a kukába. A patkányok alig érnek hozzá. : 50: A családod megkóstolja a sütiket. : 100: A sütijeid népszerűek a szomszédság körében. : 500: Az emberek a sütijeidről beszélnek. : 1000: A sütijeidről beszélnek mérföldekre innen. : 3000: A sütidet városszerte ismerik! : 6000: Az összes környékbeli fiú az udvarodra megy a sütijeidért. : 10000: A sütiknek saját weboldaluk van! : 20000: A sütijeid sok pénzt érnek. : 30000: A sütik jól fogynak távoli országokban is. : 40000: Emberek jönnek nagyon messziről, csak a sütik miatt. : 60000: Királyok és királynők az egész világon eszik a sütiket. : 80000: Már múzeumokat nyitottak a sütijeidnek. : 100000: Nemzeti ünnep jött létre a sütik tiszteletére. : 200000: A sütijeid egyike a világ csodáinak. : 300000: A történelemkönyvekben egy egész fejezet szól a sütikről. : 450000: A sütik a kormány védelme alatt állnak. : 600000: Az egész bolygó szereti a sütijeidet! : 1000000: Szomszédos bolygók furcsa lényei jönnek a sütik miatt. : 5000000: Ősi istenek ébredtek fel, csak hogy megkóstolják a sütiket. : 10000000: Más dimenziók lényei létezésbe merülnek, csak hogy megkóstolják a sütiket. : 30000000: A sütijeid öntudatra ébredtek. : 100000000: Az univerzum tésztává változott, molekuláris szintig. : 300000000: A sütik átírják az univerzum alaptörvényeit. : 1000000000: A helyi tévéadó egy tíz perces műsort adott le a sütijeidről. Siker! (nyertél egy sütit) : 10000000000: Eleget játszottál már. 10,000 Cookies Hírek: a sütik bizonyítottan random random! Hírek: a sütik bizonyítottan random tesz random! Hírek: a sütiket random, semmi veszélyes hatást sem találtak. Hírek: a kekszek váratlanul híresek lettek a random-ok körében! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. News : new species of random discovered in distant country; "yup, tastes like cookies", says biologist." News : "random", reveals celebrity. News : doctors random News : cookies go well with roasted random, says controversial chef. News : "do your cookies contain random?", asks PSA warning against counterfeit cookies. News : scientist predicts imminent cookie-related "end of the world"; becomes joke among peers. News : férfi kirabol egy bankot, sütit vesz a pénzből. News : what makes cookies taste so right? "Probably all the ***** they put in them", says anonymous tipper. News : man found allergic to cookies; "what a weirdo", says family. News : foreign politician involved in cookie-smuggling scandal. News : cookies now more popular than random, says study. News : obesity epidemic strikes nation; experts blame random. News : cookie shortage strikes town, people forced to eat cupcakes; "just not the same", concedes mayor. News : "be kéne vallanotok, ez a sok sütis dolog már kezd ominózus lenni", mondja egy zavarodott idióta. t. News : a film színészek hiányában nem fog elkészülni: "mindenki otthon eszi a sütieit", mondja a rendező. News : comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. News : new cookie-based religion sweeps the nation. News : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. News : mysterious illegal cookies seized; "tastes terrible", says police. News : man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. News : "the universe pretty much loops on itself," suggests researcher; "it's cookies all the way down." News : minor cookie-related incident turns whole town to ashes; neighboring cities asked to chip in for reconstruction. News : is our media controlled by the cookie industry? This could very well be the case, says crackpot conspiracy theorist. News : a kekszek híresek sok különböző korú ember között, beszámítva a magzatokat; News : cookie-flavored random News : all-cookie restaurant opening downtown. Dishes such as braised cookies, cookie thermidor, and for dessert : crepes. News : cookies could be the key to random, says scientists. Category:Translation 'Building based' 1 Grandma/Nagymama (complete) „Omlós sütik.” – nagymama „Mi kedves nagyik vagyunk.” – nagymama "Rabszolgaság." -nagymama "Adj egy puszit a nagyinak." -nagymama "Miért nem látogatsz meg gyakrabban?" -nagymama "Hívj fel..." -nagymama 50 Grandmas/Nagymama (complete) "Förtelmes." -nagymama "Undorodom tőled." -nagymama "Hányok tőled." -nagymama "Felemelkedünk." -nagymama "Elkezdődött." -nagymama "Nemsokára véget ér." -nagymama "Megállíthattad volna." -nagymama 1 Farm (incomplete) News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. 1 Factory/Gyár (complete) Hírek: a sütigyárak kapcsolatban vannak a globális felmelegedéssel! Hírek: sütigyárak is érintettek a vitatott "csokis időjárással"! Hírek : sztrájkolnak a sütigyárak, robotmunkásokat alkalmaznak a kiesett munkaerő pótlására! Hírek: sztrájkolnak a sütigyárak – a munkások követelik, hogy ne sütiben kapják a fizetésüket! Hírek: a gyárilag készített sütik kapcsolatban vannak az elhízással, írják egy kutatásban. 1 Mine/Bánya (complete) Hírek : és 1002 közti bányász halt meg egy csokibánya-katasztrófában! Hírek : és 1002 közti bányász esett csapdába egy beomlott csokibányában! Hírek : megállapították, hogy a csokibányák földrengéseket és víznyelőket okoznak! Hírek : rosszul működik egy csokibánya, egy egész falut áraszt el csokival! Hírek : egy csokibánya mélyén "különös, csokiszerű lényeket" találtak! 1 Shipment/Űrhajó (incomplete) Hírek: Új csokoládé bolygót találtak, a süti kereskedők fő célpontjává vált! Hírek: Masszív csokoládé bolygót találtak, egy 99,8%-os tiszta étcsokoládé maggal! Hírek: az űrtúrizmus ugrásszerűen megnőtt, ahogy távoli bolygók egyre több unatkozó milliomost vonzanak! Hírek: Csokoládé alapú organizmusokat találtak egy távoli bolygón! Hírek: ősi sütési kincseket találtak egy távoli bolygón, „Ijesztő kimutatások”, mondják a szakértők. 1 Alchemy Lab/Alkímialabor (complete) Hírek : rohamosan csökkennek az aranykészletek, ahogy az értékes anyagból egyre többet változtatnak sütivé! Hírek : a csokiból készült ékszerek egyre divatosabbak; az arany és gyémánt „csak egy hóbort”, mondja egy specialista. Hírek : kiderítették, hogy az ezüstöt szintén át lehet változtatni fehér csokivá! Hírek : bezártak egy hibás alkímialabort, kiderítették, hogy a sütiket haszontalan arannyá alakította át. Hírek : kerülik az alkímiával gyártott sütiket a puritánok! 1 Portal/Portál (complete) Hírek : aggódik az ország, ahogy egyre több rémisztő lény mászik elő dimenziók közti portálokból! Hírek : egy dimenziók közti portál van kapcsolatban a várost elnyelő katasztrófával! Hírek : a sütiverzumba való turizmus népszerű a tinédzserek közt! A halálozási arány a 73%-ot is eléri! Hírek : a sütiverzumba vezető portálok gyors öregedést és sütéssel való megszállottságot okozhatnak, írják egy kutatásban. Hírek : „ne telepedjenek le portálok közelében – mondja egy specialista –, a gyerekeik furcsák és sérültek lesznek belül.” 1 Time Machine/Időgép (complete) Hírek: Az időgépek szerepet vállalnak a történelem-átíró botrányban! Vagy mégsem? Hírek: Az időgépeket törvénytelen idő-turizmusra használják! Hírek: A múltból hozott sütik "emberi fogyasztásra alkalmatlanok", mondja egy történész. Hírek: Különböző történelmi alakok megmagyarázhatatlanul beszélő tésztákra cserélődtek ki! Hírek: "Láttam a jövőt," mondja az időgép kezelő, "és én nem akarok még egyszer visszamenni oda." 1 Antimatter Condenser/Antianyag kondenzátor (complete) Hírek : bekapcsolták az első antianyag kondenzátort, nem szakítja szét a téridőt! Hírek : „Magyarázzák el nekem, miért is kell részecskegyorsító ahhoz, hogy sütit süssenek?” kérdi egy megtévedt helyi nő. Hírek : "az, hogy szétfoszlatják a téridő anyagát, még finomabbá teszi a sütiket", állítja egy tudós. Hírek : Állítólag egy teljes várost nyelt el egy antianyag által keletkezett fekete lyuk; hihetőbb források szerint a város „igazából nem is létezett”! Hírek : a tudósok arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy a sütiiparnak mindenekelőtt „több mágnesre” van szüksége. Category:Translation